


Realizations

by falling4westallen



Category: Falling Skies
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 06:06:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4008718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/falling4westallen/pseuds/falling4westallen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hal catches Ben and Maggie in a compromising position. Maggie comforts him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Realizations

A soft knock came from my door while I laid in the bed staring at the ceiling in the middle of the night.

In a world of aliens, destruction and wars soft knocks seldom came.

I sat up a little and wondered who was knocking on my door, it was late. The camp was quiet except for the scuffle of night guards going by every once in a while. I didn't sleep much since I got unharnessed. I heard a lot.

Before I had the chance to ask who it was a strong yet gentle voice came through the door, "Its Maggie."

My heart stuttered a little. Maggie. I quickly straightened up in the bed, the sheet of cover falling of my chest. Barely noticing that the only thing that kept me from being stark naked was some old boxer shorts. Over the six months that we were stuck in Lexi's world together we formed a bond. Hers of sisterly love, and mine of complete and utter adoration. At first I was skeptical to call it love, but it had to be as close as I've ever felt to it.

There hasn't been much romance in my life. There was Tracy Kane in 1st grade, a faze of puppy love that lasted until she dropped my spider man collectible action figure in a puddle. Then there was Kate Lacy in 6th grade, I had no actual feelings for her except resentment. She would follow me around all day and call me Benny Boo. I don't know where her strange attachment to me came from but I knew that I practically hated her. Most recently was Deni, I had a crush on her, and I think she might have had one on me too, but after the separation my crush seemed to dissipate while my feelings for Maggie grew much stronger. I can remember the time I fell in love with her very well. We were sitting on my bed discussing plans on how to get out of the camp and find the others.

*4 months ago*

"Ben... What if when we get out... everyone is dead."

We were sitting on my bed, next to each other with our backs against the headboard.

Maggie was looking up at the ceiling.

"Maggie...." I had began when she interrupted me.

"What if Hal is dead." Her voice came out in a shaky whisper.

A pang of jealousy hit me quickly and unexpectedly

And before I could think about what it meant, Maggie turned to me and her beautiful hazel eyes bored into mine and began to cloud up with tears.

"The last time I saw him... I was so angry with him. I felt betrayed because he went to Karen in her last moments to comfort her. He went to her, even after he had just promised that we would end her as a team. And I was angry. But now... Now I would give anything to see him again. To tell him that I love him. What if he's dead Ben? What if he died thinking I hate him?"

Her voice broke at the word hate and she burst into tears, burying her face in her hands as her body shook. Without a second thought I grabbed her and pulled her into an embrace. Her head was buried in my neck and I soothingly brushed her hair with one of my hands, while the other one was wrapped around her shaking body.

I fell in love with her then.

I fell in love with the way she cared for others, her strength, and her loyalty. She worried for Hal, and all I could think about is what if one day she could worry for me like that too. And I loved the idea of it. And I love her.

"Maggie" I whispered to her in her ear that day, "They're not gone, He.... Hal is fine. And if something did go wrong.... Remember that you will always have me."

The almost unnoticeable soft nod of her head, was the only conformation of understanding I got.

*Flashback over*

"Come in" I said.

The door creaked a little as it opened and Maggie walked in. Despite everything that had happened and the fact that it was probably 2am, she looked beautiful. Her golden hair was down her back, She wore a black tank top, some tight pants and combat boots. Her usual jacket was missing so her Phoenix tattoo showed a little on her shoulder. Maybe she didn't like how the jacket brushed up against her spikes.

Spikes. Maggie with spikes, he still had to get used to the idea of it.

"Hey" she whispered into the dark.

"Hey" I whispered back.

She stood awkwardly by the door as if she was not sure what to do. It was weird seeing Maggie like that. I guess it was even weirder that Maggie was here with me, when Hal slept only next door. But she didn't remember Hal. Nothing about him. That was the side effect of the procedure that saved her life.

She remembered things sparingly. She remembered everything before the alien invasion, some of her time with Pope, joining the 2nd mass, and glimpses of her time with me, and the other members of the 2nd mass. But Hal... he was wiped from her memory completely. The rebel skitters warned him that this would happen.

"We can save her" they had said through me, " but the person she loves the most will be erased from her memory."

Hal didn't care. All he wanted was to save her. So they went through with the operation.

And as they saved Maggie. Hal lost her.

"Come sit down." I moved over in the bed to one side.

She hesitantly started to walk towards me and sat down legs crossed on the left side of the bed.

She didn't say anything, just starred straight ahead as if she was in deep thought. I let her think, knowing she would talk when she was ready. Instead I just watched her think. Why did I have to fall in love with her? My brothers girlfriend. Hal loves her. He loves her so much. And she loves him . And here I am barely 18 in love with a women who can't seem to catch a break in life. And definetly doesn't have time for the affection of a guy 8 years younger than her. I'm just a kid to her, a cute little brother. She would nev.... My thoughts were interrupted when she began to speak. "I've been avoiding him, because I don't remember him. Not one thing about him. But every time I see him, and think about him my heart beats a little faster, I feel a little happier and I know I'm in love with him. But Ben, I love him and I don't even remember why."

Him... She was talking about Hal. I looked at her... If only she knew how much it hurt hearing her talk about how she loved another guy. Let alone my older brother. But I knew it wasn't fair of me to be angry or hurt.

"I'm sorry to come here so late at night, but in the sea of broken, lost and fragmented memories that is my brain right now... I remember clearly, you saying that I will... Always have you.

She pauses and looks at me. Brown on Brown. Then continues,

" I hope that hasn't changed."

I smiled, "You remember that?"

"Yea"

I don't know why that made me happy. But it did. "Nothing has changed Maggie" I said breathily

The corners of her mouth tilted up.

Suddenly, both of our spikes started to glow and we were connected. Maggie gasped. The surge of connection is a strong one, hard to get used to. I grabbed her hand.

"Its okay... Stay calm."

"Ben whats going on. Our spikes are glowing and everything feels more intense." "Our spikes... They are responding to each other. If we try we can completely open up our thoughts to one another."

"No. No, I don't want that."

Her denial stung a little but I understood. Who wants all their thoughts to be accessible to another person? I suddenly realized that if we did this she would know how i really felt about her. That can't happen.

"Okay, to stop the connection, you have to think about someone besides the person you are connecting with. Someone else that you also have a lot of strong feelings for. Focus on them, only them. And the connection will stop."

She nodded her head. I looked down and began to think about Matt. My little brother is someone I love very much in the world. I thought about all the adventures we had before the invasion, and I felt the connection start to fade away. When it had completely gone away I looked at Maggie and saw the love in her eyes, I didn't have to ask her who she thought about.

Suddenly my door opened, and Hal stepped through.

"Ben", he began quickly his voice was laced with worry and distress "I went to go check on Maggie and she wa..." The clip of his voice as his eyes cleared to see the scene before him was a painful noise. During our connection, Maggie and I had scooted closer together facing each other, my hand was holding one of hers, we were panting from the surge and my lack of clothes probably did not help the situation. Hal's eyes were focused on our hands gripping onto each other. Maggie must have noticed because she quickly pulled her hand away from mine.

"Hal.." I began

"No, please don't say anything. I'm this close to the edge Ben. Just don't." Hal backed against the wall looked up and covered his face with his hands, taking deep breaths.

Maggie slowly got up from the bed, and her place next to me. She walked towards Hal and stood in front of him. Carefully she reached out and grabbed his hands and held them over her heart. Hal looked down at her his eyes were laced in hurt yet I could see the underlying love for her in them.

I barely heard Maggie's whisper to him "Only for you."

Hal sighed and rested his forehead on hers as Maggie wrapped her arms around his neck. His arms found their way around her waist and he buried his head in the crock of her neck, slowly inhaling and grounding himself. They stood in that embrace until Hal calmed down. Hal lifted his head up, kissed her temple and slowly they separated from each other.

"Let's go" she whispered to Hal.

He nodded and grabbed her hand.

And as they approached my door, Maggie paused, turned around and smiled at me,

"Thanks Ben."

I nodded. When they walked out the door Hal stopped and turned towards me. I could see in his eyes that he was still skeptical of me. But he mustered a nod in my direction.

Then Hal and Maggie left together out of my room.

It hurt to see them together like that, but it confirmed my beliefs. Maggie may have lost her memory of Hal but she hasn't stopped loving him, and she never will. I just have to work on falling out of love with a woman whose heart only beats for another man.


End file.
